Why Can't I Tell You?
by Little-Usagi-chan
Summary: IY/K pairing. Inu-chan misses Kagome a lot. Find out by reading. please R/R!


Why Can't I Tell You?  
  
It all came to me in a dream. White flowers, falling from a tree. You were there, standing in front of me. I was sad, since you were leaving. Why can't I get those words out? You're almost gone, I can see it now. Fading into the darkness, it's taking you from me. Kagome, oh Kagome…  
  
I sit here and all I think of is you, how I taunted and teased you. I only wanted to be near you. You mean the world to me. Oh Kagome. I love you. Please come back to me. I remember when you stayed here, and cuddled with me at night. So warm, so soft, you smelled so sweet and fragrant. Kagome, where have you gone?  
  
It's been two weeks, all I want is to see your smiling face, feel you holding me during the night, yelling at me, using that God awful word. Oh, how I miss you. Please come back to me. I want to hold you. I want to be yours, I want you to be mine. Please come back?  
  
Kagome… You're my one and only, my Kagome. I love you so much. I miss you. I wish that you'd come back through that damned well. I remember how you'd complain about how I was obsessed with Kikyo, I'm not. I'm over her, she's just dirt and bones now. You're flesh and blood. I prefer that. I wish we could have the world to ourselves for just one night. Kagome, please?  
  
The white haired, dog-eared boy whimpered. He was crying, he missed Kagome so much. All he had were his thoughts. He wished that she were there with him, to ease his pain, to stop him from crying, to be with him for the night. He wanted to be with her for all eternity, and no one else. Not Kikyo, not anyone, just Kagome.  
  
He could smell someone. Who was it? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Kirara? Kaede? Or maybe, was it Kagome? Miroku stumbled through the bushes.  
  
"…baka…" Inu Yasha stated without enthusiasm to see the monk. "What do YOU want?  
  
"You're thinking of Lady Kagome, aren't you?"  
  
"How… NO! Now why would I do something DUMB like that?!?" Inu Yasha tried hiding the truth.  
  
"Because, Inu Yasha, you are. I know you are. I could see you sighing from over there." The monk pointed to a bush nearby.  
  
"You… were… spying… on… me?!? Why don't you find a hobby and spy on Sango you pervert?!?" Inu Yasha growled at the monk.  
  
"Ah, that is, Sango left. She and Kirara. They went back to Sango's home." The monk stuttered out.  
  
"Good. One less person for me to worry about, now go away monk."  
  
Miroku left Inu Yasha to his thoughts, and proceeded on spying on some more people… -.-; (what a pervert, ne?)  
  
Inu Yasha stayed on the rock near the lake and kept to his thoughts. Mumbling and sighing every now and then, until he smelled HER. Kagome.  
  
"Ka – Kagome? Is it you? Are you here? I…" Inu Yasha started when he saw her walk out from the bushes.  
  
"Inu Yasha. It's been two weeks. I was, I was disappointed when you hadn't come to get me. Did you… Forget me?" Kagome looked like she could cry at any given instant.  
  
"No," he started gently then coughed. "Feh, now, why would I forget YOU? You're such a pest, and that SCENT of yours…" Inu Yasha walked up to her and brushed his hand along her cheek. "Drives me mad with desire. Kagome…"  
  
Kagome blinked a couple of times. "You… WANT to have me around?"  
  
"Not only that Kagome, I want you, I need you, you're my every fiber of being, I don't think I can go one WITHOUT you. Please Kagome, stay with me?" Inu Yasha hugged the surprised looking Kagome. "I never meant it when I said I didn't want you to come back. I never meant it when I said I hated your scent. I just hate it how you're never around when I need you."  
  
Kagome nuzzled her face into Inu Yasha's chest. (AN – Yes, she's crying!) She kept repeating over and over that she was sorry, sorry for never noticing, sorry for never giving him a chance and so on. She too, wanted to be with Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome looked up, and Inu Yasha looked down. "What, should we do now?"  
  
"Inu-chan no baka desu… Aishiteru…" Kagome said, barely a whisper, but Inu Yasha could hear her. "Aishiteru Inu-chan…"  
  
"I… Kagome…" Inu Yasha kissed Kagome, letting his lips touch hers. His tongue parting her lips to meet her tongue. She tasted sweet, everything that he thought she'd be. After he had pulled away from the kiss, Kagome stood in front of Inu Yasha. She really wanted to say "SIT!" but couldn't find the heart to do it. She just wanted to sit with Inu Yasha in front of the lake, and watch the sun rise with him.  
  
Inu Yasha woke up with Kagome next to him. He smiled, as he did every morning, and kissed her forehead. She woke up, smiling back at Inu Yasha, and told him how much she enjoyed waking up to see his face every morning. (AN – AWWWWW!!!)  
  
The two ended up staying with each other, and, well, yeah… We all know what goes on BEHIND the scenes ^ . ~  
  
  
  
Haha, I don't know, I'm a sap. I liked writing this one. I had a lot more feeling and emotion in it than I did my other/first Inu Yasha fic. This time it was Kagome who said SHE loved HIM first! AWW! Isn't it so sweet? Well, R/R please! I hope you enjoyed it! There may be MORE chapters in the future ^ . ^  
  
Le Mew!  
  
~*~ Little-Usagi-Chan ~*~ 


End file.
